


Bleeding Out

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Stab Wound, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: “For my queen.” He muttered, running into battle with more rage than before.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> au where noct held her as she fucking died

The knife plunged into her stomach, eyes widening as Lunafreya looked up at Ardyn. All the man did was laugh as he moved from her to Noctis, ignoring the woman’s weak protests. “I believe that he is already gone, dear. What a shame. I wanted to be the one to do such a thing to him.” One light kick to Noctis, and the man was leaving, boarding a ship that had come for him despite the chaos erupting around him. 

Luna dragged herself over, not wanting to believe it. Years of waiting for what? For Noctis to die on her like this? No. He had a duty to be fulfilled, and if it meant giving up her life force to make sure the male could do it, then so be it. Before she could make it completely, though, she fell, dropping to her elbows and coughing up blood. A hand moved to her stomach, covering the wound that was staining her white dress a deep red.

It spooked her when she was moved suddenly, laying on her back instead. “No no no - Luna -” The voice above was none other than Noct’s, who, as it turned out, was alive. Just injured. Not nearly enough to be fatal, though. Somehow he was okay enough to move around more than her, making the girl give a weak, choked up laugh. 

“My dear Noctis.” She spoke, voice weak as a pale hand reached up to her supposed to be lover’s face. “It seems that...I was never meant to go one.” Everyone has a fate. It seems to Luna’s is to die here, in the man’s arms as she bleeds from a wound. Her duty was fulfilled, anyways. Summoning the leviathan was the last thing that she was meant to do it seems. Or…

Slowly she brought a hand up, placing the ring into the male’s hand. “With this -” 

“No. No Luna you have to - you have to /keep/ it just give it to me later I could lose it right now in this. You’re gonna be fine. Just-”

“Noctis.” Despite the weakened state, the woman’s voice held the same power it always had over him. Immediately he found himself quiet, tears running down his face as he held onto her hand, the ring still in between. “You must...this was my duty. This is my end. You...you must go on, fight, defeat him. Be the king I know you can.”

A laugh escaped the male as he shook his head. “But what is a king if he has not a queen, Luna? You were supposed to be my queen.” They’re just kids. She wasn’t supposed to die so young. She was meant to rule beside him once this all ended, and rule until the end of their days together. 

Luna gave a smile, giving his hand a light and weak squeeze. “A king with no queen...is a king with none to lose. You shall be powerful, my love. Be a grand ruler.” A light laugh escaped, though it was followed by a cough. “Just do not get too much power, or you’ll go insane with it. Ignis shall keep you in check.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, though he felt guilty for it. He returned to squeeze, nodding his head as he gave her one last light kiss. As soon as he pulled away, she fell limp in his arms, grip now nonexistent and eyes full of no life. With a deep breath he stood, facing the monster, putting the ring onto his finger. 

“For my queen.” He muttered, running into battle with more rage than before.


End file.
